Under the Scarlet Moon
by PhonicNekoSymphony
Summary: Two vampires and two satori. The perfect team to catch a killer! Wow, you couldn't be anymore wrong. Remilia decides to hunt down the infamous 'Youkai Slayer' before things grow worse. But not without some unexpected pests tagging along of course! And then afterwards they'll live happily ever after… Hah. Remilia only wished that was true. Guess a Devil has to make the happy ending.
1. One: The Young Descendant of Tepes

_Under the Scarlet Moon_

(Mild Remilia x Satori and Flandre x Koishi, because I think its kawaii!)

**Phonic: My first fanfiction! So, I'm trying my hand at Touhou cause I'm a huge fan of the games! I just adore all of them!**

**Koishi: I know you can do it Phonic!**

**Flandre: Yeah, I believe in you too!**

**Remilia: You two are pretty loud. Calm down.**

**Satori: A-Ah, well they're kids. Let them exhaust themselves so they can nap.**

**Phonic: You guys are such an odd bunch… *laughs awkwardly* Anyways, I own nothing but the story line! Enjoy my first Touhou fanfic! (I love reading these Touhou fanfics by the way.)**

*Chapter One: The Young Descendant of Tepes, Under the Scarlet Moon

'_**More Youkai Found Slaughtered'**_

'_**Written by yours truly: Aya Shameimaru'**_

_**Hey there everyone, your local news delivery girl of Gensyokyo! I'm here to bring some overnight news! The Youkai Slayer strikes yet again, covering our wonderland's grounds in more blood. The bodies of five male Youkai were found at the base of Youkai Mountain, adding to the death count. The total deaths of Youkai increases to the large number of 21. The murderer, giving itself the title of 'The Youkai Slayer' made its big appearance just six days ago, striking and cutting down Youkai down left and right. Along with the five discovered bodies from last night, there was a note.**_

"_**The Scarlet Devil is my next victim who will fall before me on her knees". The note read, written in the blood of the severed Youkai. Remilia Scarlet, who caused the Scarlet Mist incident years ago, is now the next target. The note also added:**_

"_**Whoever joins me to kill Remilia Scarlet or captures her **__**alive**__** will be given an award, treasures that last 100 lifetimes."**_

_**Shrine Miko, Reimu Hakurei, has announced that anyone who targets Remilia Scarlet will be immediately killed by Yukari Yakumo or Reimu herself.'**_

"Is this supposed to scare me?"

I looked over my shoulder and smirked at the two women that had so rudely barged into my mansion. "This so called 'threat'is pathetic."

"Now, now little Scarlet let's play nice~." The blonde roach, that had always been such an annoyance, spoke to me in a sing-song voice as she twirled her parasol. "Reimu and I only care for your safety."

Reimu rolled her eyes probably for the hundredth time tonight. "Yukari, you and I both know Remilia can care for herself just fine. I've got better things to do than baby sit, I'm tired."

Yukari giggled and stepped out of the void she had appeared in just minutes ago. She floated to my bed and sat down, stretching her legs out. "Little Scarlet may not be able to handle this on her own. We can't be too careful Little Reimu. If we help her, she won't scar that cute vampire face."

I scowled at the vile blonde peasant. "First, get off my bed. I don't want to catch your stupid." I crossed my arms as she stood up reluctantly. "Second, Reimu is right. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Third, if I do need help I have Sakuya, Patchy, and China. Now leave." I walked to the door and opened it wide, letting it slam against the wall to escort the ladies out the door. Hopefully they knew by now how I was annoyed by their late arrival.

"Gladly." Reimu bowed to me gracefully and headed for the open door. Yukari pulled at her sleeves and pulled her back. "Yukari let go!"

"Calm down you two impatient children." She smiled as Reimu and I growled at her.

"_Children_!?" Our voices rose and Yukari opened a black space behind her, tied by two small red ribbons. She stuck her lower body inside it and opened her parasol.

"Well, you two talk this out. I hear Ran and Chen calling for me. Have a swell night, my little ones." Yukari turned and the void closed behind her. Reimu and I scoffed and looked away from one another.

"So what are you gonna do, Remilia?" Reimu spoke up as she walked to my desk, picking up a pen and looking around the desk.

"Easy, I'll find the killer before it finds me. I just _simply_ won't be able to _enjoy_ my nights if I know a have a fan _dedicated_ to me _so well_ they'd want me dead." I chuckled a bit at my joke, snatching my pen from the human who stood before me. Reimu picked up a picture from my desk, what a touchy woman she was.

"…Take the kid with you." She touched the picture with a smooth finger and I raised my eyebrows.

"Take the kid? What are you talking about?" I crossed my arms and lifted myself from the ground flapping my wings softly, floating to her side with my hands behind my back. Reimu held a dusty picture to me, a slight frown on her face.

"I mean the Flandre girl, Marisa's friend." Reimu spoke sharply, as if it was a threat. "You should let her out. She misses you. How long had it been since you've really spoken to her anyways?"

"None of your business **little miss perfect**." I scowled and bared my fangs, but Reimu didn't move an inch. "Who do you think you are, telling me how to care for my sister? Flan's not stable, I can't let her out."

"She won't get stable if you keep her locked up down there. It'll just get worse."

"If I let her out, she'll break everything until she's satisfied or is stopped. You should be the _last one_ telling me to let her out. Do I have to remind you of the Scarlet Mist event, oh little miss shrine maiden?"

"I just think maybe she wants to sit in her big sister's embrace, even if just for a moment."

"…**Get out**."

I lowered my head and gripped the picture in my hands, not even wanting to look at it. Reimu rolled her eyes and stormed out the room, but she paused at the doorway and looked at a figure standing in the way.

"Oh, you're the devil's human maid." Reimu looked up at Sakuya, making my head shoot up. Sakuya bowed and gave Reimu a nod.

"I'll take care of milady. Have a good night, Reimu." Reimu nodded and Sakuya entered my room, closing the door behind me. I rested the picture against the desk and walked to my bed.

"Milady…" She whispered and I scoffed, making a 'shoo' motion with my hand.

"Go get my tea."

"Yes Milady."

**~Under the Scarlet Moon~**

"China!"

The small blonde gave a toothy grin to the red head woman she called her best friend. The redhead didn't return the smile like usual, making the small vampire's lips press to a slow close like the curtains to a puppet show.

"Good evening, Flandre. How was your nap?" Hong Meiling forced a smile and placed the steaming dinner on a cute small table. "I brought your favorite, Salisbury Steak with extra blood."

"Goodie!" Flandre clapped her hands and ran to her, flying into her chest and held her into a tight embrace. The vampire snuggled her head between the youkai's comforting breasts. "Thank you so much China!"

Meiling laughed as she held her, walking to the table and sat her down in a chair. Flandre was about to grab at her meal with her tiny hands, but Meiling smacked her hands away. "Knife and fork, Flandre don't be a messy girl."

"Oh right, I'm sorry China." Flandre giggled shyly and began to neatly eat away at the supper. The blonde had noticed for the past 10 minutes that she had been eating that Meiling looked restless. She paced the dusty room and mumbled to herself, looking scared and worried. She looked white, almost like Flandre herself.

"Meiling, what's wrong?" The girl titled her tiny head cutely, trying to use her 'gentle inside voice' that was called a whisper. Meiling seemed to not hear her calls, so Flandre kept calling her name. After literally calling her name fourteen times, Meiling looked up flustered.

"Y-Yes Flandre?" She stuttered shyly and Flandre just put on the cutest pout anyone had ever could see.

"Tell me what's wrong. I won't take 'nothing' for an answer! I wanna help you." Flandre tried to sound serious, but it came out childish as usual. Meiling sighed and wiped Flandre's bloody mouth and cheeks with a napkin.

"Okay Flandre, be a good girl and listen carefully." She picked the little girl up and sat her on the somewhat tattered bed as she kneeled in front of the vampire. "Milady Remilia isn't safe right now."

"…Remi isn't safe?" Flandre peeped, all her voice shook with concern. "You and Sakuya will protect her like always, right?"

Meiling said nothing, looking down in complete focus. She looked up at Flandre determined and nodded. "I'll protect her with my life! I am the gatekeeper after all!" Meiling proudly pressed a fist against her chest and grinned. Flandre smiled and nodded, grabbing a piece of paper and crayons.

"I'm counting on you, Meiling." Flandre kicked her feet and hopped off her bed, starting to color inside the lines like she was taught to. "You're my best friend so I have no doubts!"

"…Thanks Flandre. It's a promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Meiling left with a smile and Flandre looked down at her recent drawing. She grabbed a light blue and began to color the hair of her elder vampire sibling. Flandre colored in the blue hair and blinked at her latest masterpiece.

"Onee-sama's always in trouble, but she never comes to me for advice." Flandre's eyes began to get teary, but she held back tears like a big girl. "Then again…"

Flandre pulled a box from under her bed. The top of the box read "FOR ONEE-SAMA" across it written in beautiful blue writing. Flandre opened the box and looked at all the pictures in it she had drawn of her and Remilia.

"Onee-sama's so pretty, strong, and intelligent… Why would she need my help? I'm just the dumb beast she locked away… Yes, a beast. All I do is pop stuff. It's all I'm good for." Flandre looked down at the faded colored carpet and she barred her fangs so tight a bit of blood dripped. She let it fall into her hand as she stood up, blonde hair covering her eyes.

"I'm alone because I pop things. Onee-sama doesn't pop things like me. I want to see Onee-sama and help her."

All sorts of already broken toys began to bust as glass shattered and shelves began to fall apart. The bed's legs shattered, making it fall with a loud thud. Flandre sat on her knees and curled up in the middle of all of the destruction she had created. She grabbed a headless bunny Remilia had given her a very long time ago.

"Onee-sama… I'll protect you, please let me…"

A cute, insane, childish laughter filled the dark room. The laughter from the crying blonde vampire echoed, throughout the entire room and was blocked by the large metal door sealing her inside her basement prison.

Flan, just wanted her Remi… So, why couldn't she have a happy ending too?

**Poor Flan… I wanna hug her so bad! She's my fave character!**

**I teared up a bit as I typed the end LOL**

**Hmmm, was this good?**

**Either way, I'll continue this because it's fun!**

**Please review, follow, and fave! I could use it for inspiration!**

**Thanks for reading, please give this story more of a chance!**

**(It'll get really good later I promise.)**


	2. Two: More Scarlet than Red

**Phonic: If you thought the last chapter was depressing, maybe this will cheer you up?**

**Meiling: Actually, this was pretty sad too…**

**Sakuya: Yes, but this truly gets the story started.**

**Patchouli: Yes, so without having to wait any longer let's get started. **

**Flandre: Angel Blue Lady doesn't own anything but the story line!**

**Remilia: Please, enjoy her work.**

**Phonic: Thanks ladies! (I might start using character and stage themes from the game as titles, like this chapter for example.) Oh, and usually I let you figure it out right away who's POV it is. I like to be tricky in this story. NOW RESPONSES TO REVIEWS!**

***To navatr1x: Alrighty you get what you wish! RemixSatori comin ya way then! n.n**

***To Scourge From BloodClan: Sorry about all these mistakes! I always type these late at night because my inpiration always comes at night for the oddest reasons! LOL, anyways, maybe I could have you as an editing partner... No payment other than early viewing XD im cheep teehee!**

***To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Satori and Koishi come later, but when they come up things get crazy! I'm happy you're so interested!**

**Could probably get these Chapters released sooner if I wasn't so in love with that game Elsword god I'm so happy I got back into it! **

*Chapter Two: More Scarlet than Red, Under the Scarlet Moon

I sipped my tea softly as Sakuya walked around my study, dusting around my room and wiping down the floors. I watched her pocket watch sway back and forth as she moved across the floor with the mop.

"Sakuya, what time is it?" I asked her as she finished the last bit of floor cleaning. I rested my elbows on my thighs and place my cheeks in my palms. Sakuya handed the mop to a fairy maid and flipped out her pocket watch, clicking it open.

"It is 11:40 p.m, Milady." Sakuya answered, the fairy maid exited the room. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just a little curious about our attacker." I smirked, jumping off my bed and floating in the air slightly with my wings. At that moment, a gentle knock from the door silenced my maid and me for a moment. "Come in."

The door opened and Patchouli slowly opened my door, the purple woman held a book close to her chest and she stepped into the room.

"Patchy, how are you on this blissful night my lovely magician~?" I smiled sarcastically, yet I was happy to see my purple clad mage. She scoffed and continued to walk towards me.

"Remi, is this really the time to be jok-?" Patchy yelped as she slipped on the wet ground, sliding across the floor and she slammed into the bed. My eyes widened and Sakuya ran to help.

"P-Patchouli!" Sakuya took the magician's hands and helped her up. Patchy gave her the "I'm alright" nod, making me break out into a fit of giggles.

"I-It wasn't funny, Remi." Patchy glared, making me giggle more. Sakuya handed her back the large book as my mage fixed her hat.

"Sorry, now what were you saying?" I regained my posture and inhaled deep breaths. "Something about me not joking?"

"Remi, there's a killer-or many killers- out there looking for your head. Shouldn't you be even a bit concerned?" Patchy walked to my desk (as slow as she could which made me giggle again) and sat in the chair, looking out a window as Sakuya pulled open the curtains so we could see moonlight. "They could show up at any moment."

"Believe it or not, I'm on my guard." I crossed one leg over the other as I floated in the air. I put my hands in my lap and smirked proudly. "I'm ready to face whoever's out to get me."

"That smirk is too cocky Remilia; it might be the death of you." Patchy sighed and Sakuya took the chance to speak up.

"Patchouli, I'll protect Milady." Sakuya put on her poker face and I blinked at her. "I'll make sure the enemy doesn't even get more than five steps past the gate if they defeat Meiling."

Patchy smiled just a bit at this. "Sakuya, you're too loyal like a dog to Remi. She's start using you for more than a bodyguard if this keeps up."

Sakuya blushed at this and I smiled. "Yes Sakuya, maybe I'll let you kiss me goodnight~."

Sakuya turned a bright red. "M-Milady, you're too kind…"

Patchy and I laughed at Sakuya's shyness as she began to whine about how mean the two of us were for teasing her.

"Scarlet?"

A cheerful voice called out softly as her body went through the wall. She fixed the witch had atop her head and she held her broom tightly and walked around the basement.

"Scarlet!?" The witch in black called out again, louder this time. She came around the corner to find shelves, toys, and glass spread out all over the room. She sat on her broom and floated slowly across the scattered piles of items on the carpet. She softly lowered the broom to the bed to find a blonde girl lying in a broken dusty bed, crying softly into her pillow.

"Oh gosh Scarlet, are you okay?" The witch jumped off the broom and onto the bed, shaking the vampire's shoulder. The small girl sat up and stared at the woman in black.

"M-Marisa?" The vampire nodded, her wings jingling in a beautiful melody. Marisa smiled at her name having escaped the vampire's lips.

"Scarlet, you alright kiddo? I came to check on ya, ze!" Marisa grinned and Flandre threw herself into Marisa's chest.

"Marisa I'm sorry!" Flandre wailed. "I didn't mean to break everything! I didn't want to, really I didn't!"

"I know kid, I know you didn't." Marisa held the blonde in her lap and smiled. "It's all okay, I'm here now ze!"

Flandre nodded and wiped her eyes. After about ten minutes of a comfortable silence and embracing, Flandre looked up at her friend. "What's that on your hat?"

Marisa looked up and snapped her fingers. "It's a bouquet of yellow roses, but a doll maker friend of mine made them." Marisa took the flowers off her hat and handed them all to Flandre. "Think of these toy roses as a friendly gift!"

"Thank you very much!" Flandre hugged them all in her arms and hugged them tightly. "Thank you Marisa!"

Marisa grinned and stood up. "Maybe I'll ask my friend to make a hat like mine and give it to you so we can be like matching sisters!"

"S-Sisters?" Flandre peeped, and she looked down sadly. "Remi and I have matching hats."

"A-Ah that's right… Has she come down to see you since?" Marisa titled her head and Flandre shook her head.

"She hasn't seen me in a very long time, but I know she loves and thinks about me… At least I think she does." Flandre swung her feet and Marisa stood up angrily.

"You don't deserve to be treated like this kid!" Marisa gripped her broom. "It's so unfair! Your sister lives the happy life in the lap of luxury while you sit down here in the dark cold and suffer!? That's just so wrong!"

"No, it's okay. Remi put me down here because she wants to keep me safe because she loves me." Flandre gripped Marisa's skirt tightly and looked up at her.

Marisa showed no signs of stopping. "What kind of sibling shows love by locking their kid sister in the basement? If she really loved you, she'd be trying to help you get your powers under control so she could hug you every day and kiss you goodnight!"

"Remi does… love me…" Flandre loosened her grip and Marisa sighed, realizing her mistake. Marisa sat on her knees and pulled Flandre into a tight embrace.

"Flandre, listen to me." Marisa smiled and gripped the vampire's shoulders. "Reimu and I will talk Remilia into letting you out of this basement. Wait here alright? I'll come back next week."

"Next week… Let me out…?" Flandre grinned and nodded. "I'll wait until the end of time if I have to! Yay! I'll get to see Onee-sama!"

Marisa grinned back. "Now I've got to go! See ya, Scarlet!"

"Bye Marisa!"

Marisa started to chant a spell and walk through the wall, but stopped herself. "Hey Scarlet?"

"Yes Marisa?" Flandre sat back in bed and smiled at her blonde witch friend as she winked.

"When I let you out, let's get ice cream, as best friends!" Marisa left laughing and Flandre smiled, and then tilted her head.

"Wait… What's ice cream?"

_*GONG, GONG, GONG*_

"Oh, its midnight already?" I looked up as the clock tower atop my mansion began to ring loudly, interrupting the conversation of Patchy, Sakuya, and I. Sakuya and Patchy were still laughing really hard at a story I had told of when I set Yukari's dress on fire at one of her tea parties. "Time sure does fly."

"Like Yukari's dress when she ripped it off?" Patchy laughed into her hand as Sakuya began to gasp for air from all her hard laughter. "I wish I had gone now, damn."

"It was priceless." I smirked, ready to continue my story, but however.

_*CRASH*_

The window behind me shattered and a gust of wind entered the room. I slammed into my desk from the wind and Sakuya stood into a fighting stance, grabbing her knives. Patchy quickly grabbed her book, cutting her hands on glass in the process.

Sakuya proceeded to pull out her pocket watch, but a quick barrage of blasts knocked her knives out her hands. Patchy began to chant a barrier spell as Sakuya lifted me into her arms.

"Milady, we have to get aw-!"

Sakuya screamed as an arrow pierce her left ankle, trapping her to the ground. She let me go as I yelped, crashing into the shattered glass on the ground. Sakuya reached for the arrow, but three more flew through the window. An arrow went deep into Patchy's stomach, making her cry out. Sakuya was pierced through her right wrist and left shoulder now, her pocket watch sliding across the ground. Patchy yanked the arrow from her stomach and continued her spell. I flew out the window looking for my foe angrily.

"REMI GET BACK HERE IT'S NOT SAFE!" I hear Patchy cry, but I was too blinded by the fact that my two closest friends were just taken out like that. My eyes scanned around and I noticed no unfamiliar scents. I growled and darted my eyes across the night sky and then the ground.

I gasped as I noticed a trail of blood below me by the castle gates.

'_Meiling! No. No. No. No.'_

I flew to the ground and saw Meiling against the wall. Blood from her stomach, chest, and right shoulder were pouring out blood.

"China!" I landed on the ground and ran to her, shaking her. "Damn it China get up!" She sat unresponsive and I scowled.

"That damn Youkai Slayer pulled a fast one on me." I growled and stood up. How could I be so careless? How could this have happened so suddenly? Then my mind bounced to the only girl I hadn't seen yet.

'_Flandre, is she okay!?'_

I ran into the trashed mansion and past the bodies of all the knocked out or dead fairy maids. I pushed aside a few corpses and opened a door, running down the thousands of stairs that left the basement, tripping over bodies of dead fairy maids. I tripped and rolled down the stairs covered in blood. I stood up weakly and looked up at the steel door in front of me. I noticed it had been opened slightly and I felt sick.

I backed up as colorful danmaku flew in every direction as I remembered the sudden voice of the person in battle.

"Yukari!?" I cried out over her thousands of blasts. I tried to look at the enemy she was attacking, but it dashed left and right quickly. I noticed Yukari had a bleeding right arm as she tried to focus on her attacks, but the enemy was too swift. I growled and held out my right hand.

"**Divine Spear:** **Spear the Gungnir!**"

Yukari finally managed to stop the figure from moving as they jumped in to a corner to dodge her attacks. I flew past her and stabbed my opponent's knee, making the voice cry out in pain.

"So Youkai Slayer, you found me." I smirked as I saw the lips quiver under the black cloak. "However, it seems the mouse has won the game of cat and mouse."

The lip quivers then turned into a smirk. "This was just a warning attack. It seems tonight won't be the night."

"Who are you?" Yukari asked, floating to my side and she gripped her arm. "What is your purpose?"

The figure smirked even more. "I'm not the Youkai Slayer; I'm more of a… partner. One of the many Slayers hired for the murder of the Scarlet Devil."

I growled and pulled my black spear out of her right knee and trusted it through her left knee, so hard that it came though her entire knee, cutting through bones in the process. She screamed loudly in pain and trembled, biting her lip.

"Why is your leader after me?" I asked loudly. "Who's your leader!? Tell me you damn vermin!" I pulled the spear out of her knee roughly, making her scream more. I licked the blood off her my spear and my eyes widened.

"Youkai blood…?" I started at the hooded woman who rested on the ground and she began to gasp for breaths.

"A Youkai working for a Youkai Slayer? Is your leader a Youkai too?" Yukari stared at the cloaked woman who smirked.

"The Scarlet Devil **and** her sister **must die**." The girl said darkly, danmaku suddenly flying in every direction. Yukari began to deflect the bullets with her own spell and I ran towards an unconscious Flandre who sat in the corner. A few sharp quick bullets aimed for Flandre and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Flan!" I hugged her tightly and I felt the attacks pierce through every part of my body. I yelped as I felt heat, almost as if the sun was touching my skin; begin to melt the entire backside of my body. My wings began to scorch and give off a 'flaming' sensation. Burning flesh scent spread the room and I gasped for breaths. I felt my eyes get heavy and Yukari start running to me.

"Remilia!" Yukari called out as I fell backwards, falling into her comforting soft chest. The figure teleported away and I gripped Yukari's shirt.

"W-Why aren't my wounds healing…?" I bit my lip and shut an eye tightly. "S-Son of a bitch this burns like Hell."

"I'll get Ran and Chen here immediately with help, hold on Scarlet." Yukari propped me against a wall and opened a void, calling for the two familiars. I looked over to the corner as I hear a voice.

"…Onee-sama…"

My blurry vision picked up a frightened blonde child with rainbow wings that chimed like a melancholy melody as she crawled slowly to my side. I made no emotion on my face, but I felt like crying when I saw the familiar cute face I had longed to see …

I felt ashamed. After so many years… And I still can't even protect you. I still run away from you because of my own stupidity…

I lock you away because I have doubts in **myself**.

"Flan…" I reached a hand up to touch her face. "I-I'm… glad… you're…. sa…."

I felt my hand drop and I began to fade into the darkness. I saw Chen, Yukari, and Flandre the moment just before my eyes shut.

"ONEE-SAMA!"

_Heh, don't worry Flan._

_It burns like the sunlight, but I'll get over it eventually._

_If only I saw this coming tonight… I would've used Fate to my advantage._

_It burns like the flames of Hell, but I'll get over it eventually._

_Flan, it's just us two Scarlets they're after._

_So…_

_Why is our Scarlet blood not on the walls…?_

_Why are our friends…No…Our __**family's**__- red blood there instead?_

**Did that make you not so depressed…?**

**Probably not huh? I hope not! LOL**

**At the end, by "**_Why is our friends…No…Our __**family's**__- red blood there instead?"_**, Remilia meant": Why is Sakuya, Meiling, and Patchy's red human blood on the walls instead of her and Flandre's scarlet colored blood. Just making sure everyone understands!**

**Sorry if the action sucked, I'm still new at writing Touhou actions!**

**I gotta get used to it is all… So was this chapter good?**

**Everything has come into place a bit, so now I can get to the good parts!**

**Sorry if some characters are OOC, but for like the first few more chapters I'm gonna need them to be… So sorry!**

**I bet some of you are like "I know the attackers!"**

**Well… Hmm, I'll leave that up to you *wink***

**Oh! Here are my top ten fave Touhou Characters:**

**1. Flandre **

**2. Remilia**

**3. Cirno (Tomboyish Girl in Love from EOSD was my fave Touhou song ever!)**

**4. Mokou**

**5. Sakuya**

**6. Utsuho**

**7. Marisa**

**8. Koishi**

**9. Satori**

**10. Youmu**


	3. Three: Shanghai Teahouse

Under the Scarlet Moon

**Phonic: Yes, so excited for this chapter! I love all these Touhou songs so much!**

**Sakuya: My themes are best.**

**Phonic: I have to say, the soundtrack from PCB, IN, and EOSD were my faves!**

**Patchouli: Perfect Cherry Blossom, Imperishable Night and Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil? **

**Remilia: Yes Patchy, those are the short versions to call it.**

**Flandre: It seems Patchy doesn't know everything like you said Onee-sama!**

**Phonic: Not everyone is totally smart Flandre~**

***Patchouli hits Flandre and Phonic's head with a book***

**Phonic and Flandre: Owwy!**

**Phonic: *rubs head* A-Anyways, enjoy this chapter; this is where all the confusion happens… Oh really? *giggles***

**(Sorry if this chapter is a bit... bleh? I was exhausted and on a trip with my cousins when I wrote it lol)**

***Scourge From BloodClan: Gosh I can't even think past four am and I'm typing this at six am. Gawd, I really hope you guys like this chapter I'm worried XD Glad you like this story though.**

***SirDonScarlet: I am trying to make people see the bonds Remi has with everyone, especially with Flan. I noticed a few writers only tell about Remi and Flan. So, I'm making Remi's character in my story kind of like... sisterly?**

***TheReviewTravele: You like my story!? Thank you, to be honest I didn't think a lot of people would read this lol im so modest for someone my age lol. I noticed a lot of people ship MarisaxFlan (I don't god its just gross to me lol no offense). Like I said, I plan to kinda center this story around the sister's family bonds.**

**!~LETS GET TO LE STORY~! **

*Chapter Three: Shanghai Teahouse, Under the Scarlet Moon

"Remi, it's about time you woke up now." I heard Patchy's irritated voice enter my ears as I felt someone sit at the foot of my bed.

"Milady is okay, right?" I heard Sakuya ask as she felt my forehead. "She's been asleep for a long time."

"Maybe the enemy meant to do that?" I heard Meiling peep. "I mean, if they know just one of them couldn't kill the Mistress, they would have to leave her unable to fight for a while until they came up with another plan."

"You might be right Meiling. We should've been more prepared." Patchy stood up and I heard Sakuya scoff.

"We should've been able to protect Milady…." Sakuya stroked her hand from my forehead to my hand. "This shouldn't have happened."

"It won't happen again Sakuya." Meiling said determined. "I swear the next time we see those Youkai Slayers it'll be game over for them! So let's cheer up for the Mistress' sake."

I opened my eyes slowly and blurry eyes scanned the room slowly from left to right. Sakuya was the first to grab my shoulders and my eyes shot open entirely from the shock and pain.

"Milady, you're awake." Sakuya said, smiling a little. I nodded and she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. "I-I'm sorry this happened… I'm sorry, as your maid I shouldn't have let this happen."

"Sakuya…" I blinked at the sudden affection and sat silently as she tightened her grip. "Sakuya, you didn't see this coming. I understand it."

"Milady, forgive me." Sakuya took my hands and bowed, making me blink at her countless times to make sure this was the real Sakuya. She then blushed and removed her hands. "I-I…"

I smirked. "Sakuya, this is no time for a love confession."

Sakuya turned as red as a strawberry. "I-I wasn't g-going to Milady."

"Mistress!" Meiling bowed over and over again. "I'm so sorry! I won't eat seven dinners or sleep as punishment for not keeping you safe!"

"Enough." Patchy slammed her book on a dresser nearby as I tried to calm down Meiling. The slam startled Meiling, who shut up immediately. "Sakuya, please get everyone some tea."

"Yes." Sakuya bowed, tray in hands, and left the room swiftly. Meiling followed the human maid and I looked away from Patchy.

"Remi, I have an idea of who the attackers were." Patchy sat on my bed close to me and I turned to her with a smirk.

"So do I, great minds think alike and do wonders Patchy." I chuckled and Patchy smiled a little. "So, I'll head to the Bamboo Forest tomorrow and fetch Eirin to… _return_ her arrows that she _so wonderfully_ shot at us."

"Remi, it's not that easy." Patchy crossed her arms. "They'll know you'll be coming for them. Besides, you'll get lost in the Bamboo Forest by yourself."

"I can find my way though Patchy, I've been through there with Sakuya before in the Imperishable Night incident. I know the way. I'll be sure to suck Eirin dry of her blood after I get my answers out of her." I licked my lips. "Just the thought of her begging for mercy gets me excited."

Patchy sighed and shook her head. "There's no talking sense to you when you've decided what you are going to do."

Silence…

"Patchy, what happened to Flan?" I gripped the blankets and looked at my lap. "She got away safely right? Is she in the basement?"

"…She's not in the basement."

My eyes widened and I turned to the purple magician, glaring. "She's **not **supposed to be out."

"She's not out freely Remi. I sealed her in a bubble with my magic, almost like the seal you put on the door in the basement. However, my magic isn't as strong as yours. She's in my library with Koakuma." Patchy stood up. "Anyways, get some rest. If you're going to the Bamboo Forest tomorrow, you'll need all your energy."

I nodded and she left. "Who does she think she is, ordering me around?" I fluttered out of bed and floated to the now-fixed windows. "She acts like she's the mistress of the mansion."

"_ONEE-SAMA!"_

I looked at the starry sky and sighed, putting a hand against the glass. It wasn't like me to be getting so down like this… Flandre, how many years had it been since I seen her? I can't even remember what she looked like unless I looked at a photo every now and then. Meanwhile, she probably kept an image of me in her head, hoping she could see me face to face once again. Whatever we had left of a relationship was probably gone. I missed her, and I hadn't truly realized it until back then when I heard her crying. Then again how long had I been knocked out?

I glanced at a calendar and counted the days. To think an enemy knocked me out for five days. Not even the Scarlet Mist incident when I was defeated had taken that much of a toll on me. I was out for three days at most. Whoever it was that attacked me must have had a secret helper of some type or something.

Suddenly, my mind raced back to Flandre's crying face and worried childish cry. She looked so torn and terrified, like she had known me forever. I didn't know what to think. I want nothing more than to go to Patchy's library and hug the life out of Flan, but I still can't face her. No one would understand if I tried to explain why. I'm selfish, because I locked her away. I threw her in the basement because she exceeded my own power. Yet, she couldn't control. I figured if I locked her away, maybe her powers would learn to control themselves over a long period of time. Instead, it felt as if every night, Flan would keep getting stronger and more out of control. I kept ignoring it, hoping it was Fate or my mind playing tricks on me.

I couldn't have been anymore wrong. Flan needed me the most, yet I locked her away and made her fend for herself like some wild animal while I did my own thing. She fought for me in the Scarlet Mist incident, yet I didn't reward her or thank her for trying to help me out. Instead, I just kept her in the basement. How many birthdays had she been begging to be with me? I had lost count. Damn it.

"Sounds like you're in a jam."

I heard the sound of high heels land on the ground behind me and I turned to face the blonde and her duo familiars.

"Chen, reporting for the duty of Youkai!" Chen saluted, her ears twitching in absolute joy. Ran pushed her head down, making Chen whimper at her master.

"I told you to stop saying that. It's embarrassing to me and Lady Yukari." Ran crossed her arms into the opposite sleeves and raised her tails proudly behind Yukari, who twirled her parasol above her.

"Go away." I told Yukari scornfully. "I'm not in the mood to see you, peasant."

"After all I did to save your little sister?" Yukari smirked and I ignored that thought. I didn't want to have to thank Yukari for doing a job I could've done on my own. I had pride. "Is she alright, the poor little thing?"

"Patchy has her in the library. She's alright." I said uninterested in their arrival. Chen walked to me and handed me a slip of paper. "What's this feline?"

"It's a list the three of us came up with of possible suspects." Yukari smiled and Ran grabbed Chen, who was trying to touch my photos on my desk. I ignored the two familiars and looked up at the blonde. "Patchy told me Eirin was a suspect, but I think the person who burned your skin so easily might have been…"

"…Koakuma?" I stared at the paper and looked at Koakuma's name. "She's a member of this Mansion, she would never."

"That's what makes it so obvious." Yukari sat in a chair and I floated to her side as she crossed one leg over the other. "She's close to you, so it makes her easy to study you and figure you out."

"Patchy knows everything her familiar well and Koakuma knows better." I looked down at the paper again. "Besides, we learned about the Youkai Slayer in Aya's paper only yesterday afternoon.

"Don't you think Koakuma knew about it before you all did though?" Ran said, holding Chen in her lap. "Koakuma hasn't been acting strange?"

As if on cue, Koakuma flew into the room, a red blur of her hair sped past the three visitors straight to me. "Milady Remilia, I have something for you!"

"Koakuma, don't barge in so rudely." I held up a hand and she paused, holding a small bag in her hands. "A visitor left this for you."

"A visitor?" I asked. "Okay, thank you."

Koakuma handed me the bag. "The visitor was a lady with green hair I think."

"A lady with green hair?" Chen asked, twitching her ears. Koakuma nodded and left the room in a hurry. I felt Fate telling me to hold this package just a little longer, but I couldn't find the urge to let it go for the strangest reason. "I don't think you should open it Remilia~."

"If we don't open it, we won't know if Koakuma's a traitor or not Chen." I responded, starting to tear out the colorful papers. All four of us peered into the bag and I slowly pulled out a small pot.

"A sunflower?" I titled my head and Chen sniffed it.

"Do you think Yuuka left it?" Ran asked, looking up at Yukari who focused on the flower in my hands.

"Yuuka does have green hair." Yukari nodded and then shook her head. "Koakuma might be trying to trick us."

"Maybe we're thinking about this too much." I put the flower in my lap and thought for a moment. "Let's just ask the fairy maids who let that person in about the visitor."

"Hey, the flower's shaking!" Chen pointed to the flower and we looked down at it. "Do flowers shake?"

"Oh no." Yukari gulped and the flower began to grow large vines, growing around the entire room. Sunflowers covered the entire room and the mansion began shake as the vines crashed through the window and began to wrap themselves around the mansion. I could hear the screams of fairy maids and the struggling to get out of the vines.

"D-Damn it!" Ran shouted, trying to claw her s and legs out of the tight vines. Chen laughed as the vines gripped her legs and began to sway her as she dangled upside down. Yukari was about to cast a spell, but a vines consumed her entirely.

"Lady Yukari!" Chen and Ran cried. I tried to get up, but the vines wrapped around my waist as if it were trying to pop me. I squirmed and held out my left hand.

"**Divine Spear: Spear the Gun-!**"

I yelped as a vine tightened around my leg and slammed me into the ground, making me lose my breath as my magic circle went away. Chen scratched away at the vines and Ran kept blasting away, but double would fly in every direction.

"Damn that Koakuma!" I shouted, hoping she would hear me. "I'll drag that bitch to Hell!"

"**Strange Art: Misdirection!**"

Knives flew in every direction, vines began to vanish and only the giant tree remained. I stood on my feet and held out my hands to my sides.

"**Scarlet Sign: Scarlet Shoot!**"

An eerie sound and several danmaku were followed by my words. I smirked and sent them flying. Vines vanished into the air as if they hadn't been there in the first place. Yukari and Ran floated gently to the ground as Chen fell with a loud thud. I turned to the human maid who came at the right time.

"Sakuya, thank you." I nodded and she blushed, returning the nod. Yukari ran down the hall with Ran and Chen, who nearly tripped over a root in the halls. I began to chase after them, until Sakuya grabbed my arm.

"Milady, let me aid you." She nodded, giving a determined face. I stared at her, knowing she wanted to make up for last night. I closed my eyes, staring through the eyes of Fate…

"You may come along." I nodded and we both ran down the hall quickly. Sakuya pulled out her pocket watch and with three good swings, time came to a halt. Quickly dashing back and forth across the room, Sakuya surrounded every inch of the mansion with knives pointing at the large roots. She stood beside me, let time return to its natural flow, and the vines vanished. I smirked up at her as she looked down at me.

"You sly little human." I chuckled, making Sakuya smile.

"I have to protect you, Milady." She responded, making me shrug. Chen ran to Sakuya and grinned in her face.

"Can I see how that works?" Chen pointed to her watch and Sakuya gripped it tightly to her chest.

"I-I…" Sakuya looked uneasy, but she held it out to Chen. "Alright, but don't touch it without my permission."

Sakuya turned to talk to Chen, as Yukari and Ran walked towards me. "So, are you going after Yuuka and Eirin?"

I looked at the moon outside and smirked, my wings flapping with excitement. "Yes, and when I find them I'll be sure to suck them dry of every drop of their blood."

* * *

><p>Patchouli wasn't one to like sneak attacks. She always thought they were dirty and always unfair. She never liked fighting all that much anyways. She'd rather sit in her library with her grimores for days on end, reading and learning new spells that no one else could do. However, she was bound to Remilia, so learning how to fight would come in handy. Remilia was always getting herself into trouble.<p>

"The Scarlet Mist Incident was one thing, now we have people trying to kill Remi. She probably screwed around with someone and forgot about it. She's such a brat sometimes."

Patchouli knew if Remilia had heard her, she'd probably be hit with her 'sun blocking parasol'. The purple magician knew she was one of the closest friends Remilia had, actually, Patchouli considered this entire Scarlet Devil Mansion her family now. The fairy maids had even been like thousands of siblings to Patchouli no matter how annoying they got from time to time. Secretly, the purple clad girl probably considered loving the maids more than Meiling, who always seemed to never get along with her. Maybe because their personalities were so different?

"Patchy, whatcha doing?"

Said girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the cute blond vampire behind her. Patchouli sighed when she turned in her chair to see Flandre holding a coloring book she had given the vampire.

"Flandre, did you color all the pages?" Patchouli asked, taking the book from her. Several grimores floated around Patchouli, as she was focused on her studies. Flandre nodded at the girl and sat on her desk.

"I don't wanna color anymore Patchy." She lay across the desk and yawned. "Why did you put me inside that bubble before?"

"It was dangerous to let you out. We were attacked by Yuuka." Patchouli answered, trying to focus on a certain spell she had once seen Marisa use. "If you had gotten out it'd be like a heart attack for Remi."

"...This Yuuka lady is trying to kill Onee-sama?" Flandre growled, gripping her hat in anger. "Whatever did Remi do wrong? She never did anything wrong."

"Flandre, it'll be okay. Remi's going to stop the bad guys and she'll be safe." Patchouli reassured, standing up and floating the grimores back in their places. Flandre sat up and stared at Patchouli.

"It's not fair!" Flandre screamed, standing up and scaring Patchouli just a bit. "Onee-sama's always kept secrets from me and left me to be a dumb beast! I wanna help Onee-sama! I wanna help her! The bullies have to leave her alone!"

The room began to shake and Patchouli chanted a spell quickly and raised her hand towards Flandre, who kept screaming. In a few moments, Flandre began to wobble and close her eyes.

"Onee-sama…" Flandre fell forwards, falling into Patchouli's chest. The magician sighed lifted the girl in her arms.

"You cause as many problems as Remi does." Patchouli put Flandre down on a couch and turned to a door. "I need some rest."

* * *

><p>A girl sat on the roof of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, holding a pink sphere in her hands. The wind blew as she grimaced into the sphere.<p>

"Is she leaving?" A voice asked through the sphere, giving a dark chuckle and smirk as the figure sipped their tea.

"Yes, I believe she plans to leave tomorrow morning." The girl spoke as the wind blew with an eerie tone. The voice on the other end smiled.

"Then the flower worked. Good, it's time for you to leave tomorrow as well."

"Yes, I shall."

"Good, have a nice night, little girl."

**End~**

**My actions still suck… But I swear it'll get better! I'm trying to use the abilities from action games.**

**Just gimme some time LOL**

**Anyways, did you like?**

**Review, fave, follow, it all helps a lot!**

**Thanks for reading~**


	4. Four: Eternity More Transient than

Under the Scarlet Moon

**Phonic: Chapter Four suckers!**

**Sakuya: Ah… After this the rest of us from the Mansion won't be seen as much.**

**Phonic: Don't worry! I'll go back to you guys from time to time~**

**Patchouli: Thank you, we would appreciate it. I'm sure the fans would too. **

**Meiling: Although, this story does focus more on Mistress Remilia. **

**Flandre: Onee-sama is the main character!**

**Phonic: So are you Flandre! You make a big shining moment soon!**

**Remilia: Spoiling is no fun. *sips tea***

**Phonic: …Oh hush up Remi! To make sure no one is confused, the start of this story is right after the Scarlet Mist incident!**

**Meiling: Enjoy this chapter everyone! Blue doesn't own anything but the storyline!**

**~A little mild Remilia x Sakuya scene just to warn some of you~**

*******Scourge From Bloodclan**: Oh I really hope you'll like this story its filled with plot twists and surprises xD Hope I don't give anyone a heart attack GOSH!

*******Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord**: Glad to see ya so into my story! Its exciting and amusing to see what you people review!

*Chapter Four: An Eternity More Transient than Scarlet, Under the Scarlet Moon

"_No! This can't be happening!" I sat on my knees staring at my scratched up legs, growling to myself. I gripped my tattered dress and shook my head. "I can't lose to this pathetic human… I, Remilia Scarlet the Scarlet Devil, lost to this woman?"_

"…" _Reimu stared at me, the broken and torn vampire, as I kept shaking my head in disbelief. _

"_I-I can't… I promised everyone we could be happy…" I struggled to stand on my feet as I looked up at the sky; the scarlet mist I created began to vanish. I tried to push myself off the ground with my hands, with no process. I did nothing but stare at the floor._

"_Remilia, you lost so just let go of your pride for once." Reimu held a hand down towards me and I blinked at it as she smiled like a goddess. "Let me help."_

_I stared in disbelief, but I took her hands. She slowly helped me stand as I stared down at my torn clothing. I couldn't fight anymore, so why was I denying my own Fate? It had come to this, so I had to accept it. I felt as if all along my morals had been wrong. I can't even act like my old prideful self right now. I just want to relax and get better. I wanted to apologize to Patchy, Sakuya, China, and Flandre… I wanted to beg for them to forgive me for ever wrapping them up in this mess and getting hurt just for my stupid desires._

"_Reimu, forgive me." I whispered as she held onto my hand, walking me down a corridor slowly. "I now realize how foolish my actions were."_

"_Kinda noticed a bit too late Remilia." Reimu chuckled as she kept a tight grip on my hand to avoid me from stumbling. "It's alright, I corrected your errors."_

_I smiled at the Shrine Maiden as she smiled at me._

"_I'm sure my friends have already taken your friends to the Shrine. Did you… Want to come over for tea?"_

_I blinked at the girl in red as she smiled warmly. "Yes, I would love that. My throat is rather dry and I'm parched." I closed my eyes and sighed, letting my shaking legs finally stand on their own proudly. "Thank you Reimu."_

"_It's alright, just don't do something like this again. As long as you don't do evil again, we can be… friends." Reimu smiled once more and I chuckled._

"_No promises Shrine Maiden."_

"_Milady Remilia!"_

_I looked up as Reimu opened the doors to her Shrine. Sakuya, Patchy, and Meiling stood as they saw me, but Flandre sat asleep in Marisa's lap. I looked at their bandages and gulped._

"_I-I'm sor-." I started, but Patchy shook her head._

"_Don't you dare say those words. It was our fault for not being strong enough." Patchy smiled a real smile that I hadn't seen on her face for a long time. "Don't start a pity party."_

"_Mistress, I'll get stronger so no one has to get hurt again." Meiling smiled. "So don't be so down. It's not like you."_

"_Milady, as long as we are all alive we'll serve you until the bitter end. We'll die with proud smiles on our faces. Until then, we'll accept our loosing punishments." Sakuya tilted her head, closed her eyes, and smiled beautifully._

"_So, what's our punishment?" Meiling asked, standing beside Patchy and Sakuya closely. Reimu and Marisa stared in shock at the loyalty, but I had no idea what to do. I finally felt something wet trickle down my face and my hands tremble._

"_I-I just…" I bit my lip, let my pride go, and broke out in tears like a baby. "I want you all to never leave my side understand? I'll drag you from Hell back to my mansion do you hear?"_

_The three stared at me, because I never cried in my life. This is the first time I had cried, and it was willingly. I didn't care who saw and I didn't care how I sounded. I flung myself into Sakuya's arms, wailing and sobbing. She hugged me tightly and Meiling threw herself at us. Patchy sighed and joined our hug, making me cry harder. Marisa grabbed a tissue and began to rub her eyes._

"_That's a family right there, ze…" Marisa sobbed softly and Reimu rolled her eyes._

"_You sure can take the seriousness out of a nice scene." Reimu laughed and Marisa pouted at her. I got out of the hug and turned to Flandre, who was still asleep and torn up._

"…_Flan." I walked to her and Marisa lifted her, placing her in my arms. I sat by my teacup and let a few tears fall into it. "I've always been such a terrible sister to you… I'll make it all up one day I promise." _

_I rubbed my cheeks against her forehead and kissed softly. "Flandre Scarlet, I love you."_

I sat up from my dream and sighed, staring at the walls. I touched my cheeks and no tears. I looked at my lap at my dress, fiddling with it. Since that day, I hadn't shed a single tear. I never wanted to cry again. That day felt like an eternity, like my crying wouldn't ever stop. When it did, the morning came and I was still whimpering into Sakuya's outfit, gripping onto her maid uniform for dear life as if someone would take her away. We spent an entire week at Reimu's but I hadn't forgiven myself. I still hadn't forgiven myself entirely to this day because I still kept Flan away. She never woke up that entire week, when we went back to the mansion I was still torn up emotionally. I didn't know what I was thinking, so I threw Flan back down into the basement and hadn't seen her since. It felt like millions of years had passed since…

After a while, I couldn't remember what Flan looked like unless I saw a picture or one of her drawings she had doodled for me. She was a perfect artist for a little girl, I loved all her work. However, I had thrown all her drawings in a box, put a magic spell on them, and threw them in my closet. I felt sick when I thought about Flandre because I have been such a terrible sister to her all her life.

I wanted to say sorry, but I knew that wasn't enough. So until I think of a way to make it all up to her, I have to keep her down there…

"I'm so pathetic." I chuckled, laying back. "I should've let Reimu kill me."

"Milady, your tea."

I looked up at Sakuya, who entered the room. I smiled at her and swung my legs off the bed.

"Good morning Sakuya." I peeped happily, but Sakuya didn't return the joy I was having.

"Good morning Milady." She responded bluntly, pouring tea into a cup and handing it to me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, but I am still sleepy. However, I've got two little Youkai to hunt down and get my answers out of." I stretched and let out a relaxed sighed, staring at the curtains that blocked the sunlight. "Why's the sun so damn bright?"

"Meiling is packing all of your things, so after your tea are you leaving?" Sakuya pulled out a small plate of a breakfast foods splattered with blood. She handed it to me and I took it, cutting slowly into my pancakes.

"Yes, it'll take me forever to get to the Bamboo Forest. It should take about two days to get there." I sighed at the thought of the long flight/walk as I chewed my pancakes down. "Then I have to find my way through, which hopefully shouldn't take long."

"I see…" Sakuya spoke softly as I finished my bloody pancakes and started on my bacon. "Do you think I could accompany you Milady?"

I closed my eyes as soon as those words went past her lips. "No, stay here and protect Flandre."

"Milady, what if you get hurt? No one can care for you!" Sakuya stood up, staring at me. I looked away and put my food down.

"I can care for myself Sakuya, you know that." I answered her bitterly, but Sakuya wouldn't stop.

"I know you're strong Milady, but you can't always fight alone!"

"Yes I can and you can't stop me."

"Milady just listen to me."

"No Sakuya, listen to me. You will stay here and protect Flandre. Do you understand that?"

Sakuya bit her lip and looked down. "Milady…"

I merely stood up, gulped down my tea, and wiped my lips with a napkin. "Sakuya, I'll be okay, I promise. I'll be on my guard ten times as usual for you."

"You're so famous Milady, if people see you on the streets they may pounce on you." Sakuya rubbed her arms and I blinked at her.

"Silly commoners don't matter." I laughed, waving my hand. I flapped my wings and flew into Sakuya's face. "Don't tell me Sakuya wants to declare her undying forbidden love for me before I go like some lame romantic drama show~."

"M-Milady don't tease me!" She peeped, a blush spreading across her face. I laughed at her reaction.

This was the real Sakuya. The Sakuya only I knew of. She let me see every inch of her real self and I liked it. She was my very best friend, like another younger sister.

"Will you at least visit Milady?" Sakuya asked, her blush vanishing. I looked at the time, realizing it was time for me to go.

"Yeah Sakuya, I'll visit, but no promises."

"Thank you Milady, you're too kind."

I smiled and gave my maid a swift kiss to the cheek.

Sakuya stammered her words and I left her there, chuckling into my hand.

"Mistress, I packed all of your items carefully. I only packed six bottles of blood, so please restock regularly if you can. I also packed a lot of money in case you wanted to have some relaxing nights out. There are towels for your baths and um…"

"China, calm down it's not like I'm leaving forever." I crossed my arms at my redhead gatekeeper and sighed. "I'll probably be back in like two weeks tops ."

"I drew out a map for you." Patchy handed me a scroll and a book. "In case you have time to study, I put some notes together about how to get to the places you need to get to in a quick fashion."

"Thanks Patchy." I nodded and tucked the map in my small cute bat shaped bag. Sakuya blushed at me and I smirked.

"Be sure to keep feeding Flandre three meals a day and two snacks a day Sakuya. China, read her bed time stories and Patchy make sure her powers are stable every two to three hours." I told them as they all nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you Mistress." Meiling rubbed her teary eyes and I shook my head.

"Stay strong Gatekeeper, if I hear even one person breaks into my Scarlet Devil Mansion, I'll suck one whole entire pint of your blood." I crossed my arms and Meiling gasped.

"A-A whole pint? Is that a lot Patchouli?!" Meiling looked at the magician in fear as I laughed. Meiling rubbed her neck and gulped, mumbling something about her iron levels dropping and her neck being punctured.

"Remi, be safe. Don't do anything foolish that'll get you into trouble." Patchy warned, but I waved my hand in response.

"I'm always in trouble." I told her and she frowned. "Fine, I'll be careful."

"Good luck Milady." Sakuya bowed and I nodded.

"I'll miss you and your tea Sakuya." I smiled a bit and grabbed my pink parasol with a small cute bat on top with chibi bat designs on it. "I'll see you all soon."

I walked past the gates and then stopped as the gates began to close. I opened the parasol and then turned.

My head hesitated, but I didn't look back at the tiny family I had under my Devil feet.

"Tell Flandre I'll be alright." I told Sakuya. "Promise?"

"Of course Milady." Sakuya smiled and the gates closed. I walked ahead and into the forest of the Misty Lake.

*Elsewhere*

"Grow my pretty flowers~." A woman with beautiful green hair twirled around the sunflower garden with joy from the sun's rays. "My little darlings are growing as perfect as always."

"Don't you think we should be doing something more productive?" A blonde little girl wearing a red dress sighed and looked at the sky with a bored expression.

"Hey, don't sulk around the happy flowers with your gloomy attitude my little cutie." The woman spoke to the girl. "It's only a matter of time before we get visitors one day."

"You say that like you like having people near your flowers. Every time someone comes to visit you kill them." The girl pouted, sitting up from the pure green grass. The woman stopped sprinkling water on her sunflowers and turned to her.

"Medicine, let's not let the flowers die." The woman smiled and sat next to her blonde friend, Medicine.

"Do you think the Youkai Slayer person is the one who's been chopping down our flowers recently?" Medicine asked. When she got no response, she looked over at the green haired woman. "Hey Yuuka, did you hear me?!"

Yuuka stared at her flowers and growled. "I don't know who's been taking our flowers. However, I will punish that person for their sins of taking away my beautiful flowers."

**Bam! Yes, I love making endings like that!**

**These are so fun to write! I'm having a blast!**

**I love letting Remilia cry at the beginning of the story. I just always thought that's how close the member of the Scarlet Devil Mansion would be.**

**Well… It's all fun and games until I get writer's block...**

**Ahem anyways, I go back to school tomorrow, but I'll keep updating ASAP!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Five: Little Youkai Girl

Under the Scarlet Moon

**Blue: Chapter Five is going to be so fun! This is where the story plot rises a bit!**

**Flandre: New Characters!**

**Blue: That's right Flandre! **

**Flandre: I'm so excited!**

**Blue: So am I! Let's go! Full speed ahead!**

**Remilia: Blue, stop being loud before I suck your blood.**

**Blue: … *sits silently in fear***

**Remilia: Good girl.**

***To: Scourge From BloodClan: **Thanks for all the loves! AND YES YUUKA! I love her so much XD I mean, I honestly think her and Yuyuko would make good friend for some reason...

***To: Lunatic-Over'9000' Lord: **What I meant by "love to make her cry", I meant I love an emotional family-like Remila. In my story, I'm trying to go for two different personalities. One for the laidback at home kind of vampire, and then when she's not at the Mansion, she'll be her usual character. If that makes any sense? LOL.

**To: Alestocus: **This story will have A TON of plot twists! Just so you know, even the nicest of characters may be hiding the darkest secret in the plot so GET ATTACHED IF YOU DARE *tries to evil laugh*

***To: KhanTheNotNazi: **Your name gave me a good laugh lol wasn't expecting it at all! Anywho, I don't tend to get writer's block all that often unless its a lot of action or romance involved! I'm so glad you're into my story! *gives you baskets of all your favorite foods cause I'm pretty awesome* LOL

**INFO:** I have just finished the anime Nisekoi and i have to say... SEASON 2 BETTER BE GOOD CAUSE I WANNA FIND OUT WHO RAKU WANTS LIKE OH MY GODS! Oh. And my updates may be a tad bit late, due to... well, my strong addictions to Elsword, Fire Emblem Awakening, BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma, Project Diva F, and Tales of Xillia 2! Yeah, video games are controlling my life hardcore at the moment! Sorry about this! XD

*WAI EVEN DO DISCLAIMERS?! YOU GUYS ALL I KNOW I DON'T OWN SHIT THOUGH A GIRL CAN DREAM!*

*Chapter Five: Hartmann's Youkai Girl, Under the Scarlet Moon

"Utsuho? Orin?"

A small girl with a green hair ran around the large home. She pouted as no one answered her calls. Her bare feet tapped against the cold tile floors and she looked around. The raven and cat were nowhere to be found.

"Utsuho don't be so mean! I just want Mister Hat back! Orin, give me back Mister Hat." The girl then smirked when she heard a small peep under the couch. She tip-toed to it and flipped it up, the two girls under the couch screamed.

"I found ya!" The green girl cheered, making the stunned bird and giggling cat break out into laughter. The girl snatched her hat and pouted. "You two are so mean taking Mister Hat away from me."

"Well you kept bugging us while we were working." The girl with black wings took the hat and placed it on the little girl's head. "Now that we played Hide and Seek Koishi, you have to let us work okay?"

"Okay Utsuho…" Koishi looked down sadly, gripping her hat. "Can you play with me Orin?"

"Sorry Koishi, I've got to work today too." The cat said, sad that she had to leave the little green girl alone. "I'll be home for dinner with you Koishi I promise!"

"Okay, then can you read me a story?" Koishi asked, sitting on the title floors. The two animals nodded and Koishi grinned. "Okay I'll be waiting like a good little girl!"

"See ya later Koishi." Utsuho kissed the girl's head and smiled. "Behave."

"Bye bye Koishi!" Orin and Utsuho left the large home and flew off out of Koishi's eyesight. Koishi sighed sadly and lay down across the floor, staring at the ceiling. She sat alone, like always. Recently, she'd always been alone. Actually, almost her entire life had been like that when Utsuho and Orin left. They were all she had left since Koishi's older sister had left.

Koishi looked down at the trembling blue eye that floated above her chest. Koishi cupped the eye with both her hands and sighed. The eye trembled almost as if it was scared. Koishi knew what it was trying to do however.

"You can't open anymore." She told it, rubbing it with her hands. "If you open, I'll be even lonelier. I'll be hurt over and over and over because of you… I don't want that anymore."

The eye trusted in response, almost as if it was arguing back with Koishi. She pouted and shook her head, sitting up.

"Yes, we are friends." She said to the blue eye that calmed down with those words. "I just can't let you open or you and I will be lonely again… Big sissy will come home and we won't be alone anymore."

The blue eye floated up and down, as if it were speaking. Koishi watched its movements and then smiled.

"Yeah, we should go find big sissy!" She said with glee, and the eye shook as if it were too happy to contain itself. "Oh wait, I told Utsuho and Orin I would wait… How am I supposed to tell them where I went?"

The eye motioned to a paper nearby on Orin's desk and Koishi ran to it, grabbing a purple crayon.

"What should I write…?" Koishi began to start her letter and then smiled as she finished. "Does this seem okay though? They might get angry."

The eye nodded and Koishi held it with her hands and rubbed it with her thumbs. She kissed it softly and ran to her bedroom.

"I'm gonna need clothes, food, candy, and a towel for my lake baths, and some juice!" Koishi began to look around her room packing toys, snacks, and a bottle of bubbles which she loved to play with. She threw all her items into a cute little backpack shaped like her hat (that Orin and Utsuho had made for her birthday last year) and ran downstairs with socks and shoes in hand. She quickly slipped on her socks and threw on her shoes.

"I just need to get out without anyone spotting me. Oh I can take the back way!" Koishi ran to the front door with her letter and tape. She tapped her letter on the front door and then ran for the back door. She flew into the air and for about an hour, flew around the underground she had called home. She found the back way that was sealed with magic and landed in front of it.

"Okay!" Koishi grabbed the large boulder and crushed the seal with her magic, letting it shatter into tiny rocks. A small tunnel, big enough for her to crawl through, was in front of her. "I'm coming to help you big sissy!"

Koishi began to crawl through the tunnel, sealing the path she took with another magic spell stronger than the last and hummed. "I'll see big sissy and she'll be so happy when she sees me! She'll want me to see the outside world with her! Then again, what does the outside world look like… Big sissy only showed me in her picture books…"

Koishi began to day dream. "I bet it has unicorns and happy Youkai singing around flower fields with all the cute little human children! I'll make so many friends and eat so many different kinds of food! I wonder what candies they have?"

Koishi took her bag off for a moment and began to eat a spicy lollipop. She slipped her bag back on and crawled through the tunnel, until a bright light began to blind her.

"Is that the weird giant sun thingy? That thing that shoots light and heat?" Koishi tilted her head and crawled through with excitement. "I can't wait to see Gensokyo!"

Koishi poked her head from the ground and quickly crawled out of the tunnel covered in dirt. She grinned and tipped her hat up as she walked from under the shady tree. She ran full speed and jumped into the air, begging to fly happily. She inhaled a large breath and cheered with glee through the windy warm skies.

"I'm in Gensokyo!"

Koishi could tell this was different than being in that dark, steamy, hot underground home she lived in. Chireiden was nothing like Gensokyo and Koishi was proud to experience it. Former Hell wasn't the perfect place like she had believed it to be all her life. She hadn't been in Gensokyo for even five minutes, but she loved everything about it. The fresh winds, the blue sky, the blistering sun (at least it wasn't as hot as Chireiden was), and the beautiful nature this Wonderland had to offer.

"I bet they have nice people, good foods, and cute clothes! I want new toys too! I have to find big sissy!" Koishi was so excited, once she found her sister, they could travel together and Koishi could be useful to her. The Satori wanted nothing more than to be loved by her sister more than anything else in this entire world. Koishi would kill for her sister if she had asked. Recently, Koishi hadn't been so pleasing to her. All because of the blue eye Koishi had.

"I wonder why big sissy doesn't like my eye like this." Koishi held the eye with a small pale hand as she began to walk around a forest. She sighed as she finished the last bits of her spicy candy. Koishi realized she hadn't noticed where she had been going. Then again, Gensokyo was a huge place. Why had she not brought a map with her, let alone look for one? The excitement had made Koishi forget all about maps and such. She just wanted to fly though the Wonderland to find her sister.

"Where would big sissy even be?" Koishi tipped her hat up to see the front view better and she realized her eyesight wasn't playing tricks on her. This misty forest was so eye blinding it scared Koishi a bit. "W-Where am I?"

Koishi began to walk forwards until she slipped in a puddle of water. "Ah!"

Koishi closed her eyes tightly and felt herself falling deeper into a large body of water. She heard a waterfall nearby, so she assumed she had slipped into a lake. Koishi opened her eyes and tried to swim up, but her body refused to let her to the surface. Koishi gasped for air, but only water plugged her throat from breathing. Koishi held her neck and shut an eye tightly; hoping air would magically float into her lungs. Koishi felt her mind going blank and she closed her eyes tightly…

At the moment Koishi was ready to sleep in the water, she heard a few splashes above her. She slowly opened her eyes to see about four figures swimming towards her at fast speeds. Koishi made no struggle as the tiny figures grabbed her arms and legs, pulling her to the surface quickly. Koishi gasped, coughed, and struggled for oxygen as she felt her body touch the green grass. Koishi rubbed her eyes as someone pat her back.

"We saved her!" A cute voice peeped, starling Koishi. The green Satori scrambled onto her legs and looked up at one of her saviors. A small blue fairy with crystal wings was floating in front of her, grinning. "Ya kinda owe us kiddo! If it wasn't for us to be fluttering about thinking of mischievous ideas, then you'd be deep down under!"

"W-What are you?" Koishi tilted her head, still coughing into her hands. A small fairy with green hair in a ponytail flew over to pat the Satori's back.

"Try not to speak, just work on getting that water out your system." She smiled softly and spoke with such a soothing cute voice, Koishi would have grinned had she not been nearly close to death in such a pathetic way for a Satori to go.

"Those two are fairies, I'm a Youkai, and she over there is a **chicken**." A small blonde girl in a black dress pointed to each individual, but grinned at the girl in purple who pouted.

"Rumia, I'm a Night Sparrow! Something more advanced than the average Youkai~." The girl in purple said with a sing-song voice, making Koishi tilt her head.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." The one named Rumia said, waving a hand like she didn't care. Koishi had finally stopped coughing as the blue fairy sat beside Koishi.

"So, what's your name?" The one in blue asked, rubbing Koishi's back for comfort. The Satori was just a kid after all; the fairy couldn't help but pity the poor cute little thing.

"I'm Koishi Komeiji, a Satori from the underground city of Chireiden, or Former Hell." Koishi explained. "I'm looking for my big sissy; she's been gone for a while now so I escaped to look for her."

The green fairy gasped at this. "T-That's so sad! A baby sister escaping the home to look for the older sister who's gone missing! T-This is h-heartbreaking…"

Koishi sweat dropped at this. "I-I wouldn't exactly say missing, miss green fairy lady. She just left for a trip and hasn't come back. I wanna know why she left without telling someone and just leaving a crummy old note!"

The green fairy was about to gasp, but the Sparrow raised a hand. "Daiyousei, shut up with all the drama noises we get it."

The fairy, Daiyousei, pouted. "Well I can't help it. This is really sad to hear."

"Cirno, I say we help her!" Rumia said, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. "She's got nowhere to go and if she does live underground she has no idea what Gensokyo is really like."

Cirno, the blue fairy, thought this over for a moment. "Alright, let's help her! Well, I have an idea of where to go first."

Koishi smiled happily. "You guys can help me?"

Cirno grinned. "Yuppers! Anyways, we should introduce ourselves. I'm the leader of Circle Nine, the name's Cirno!"

"I'm Rumia, the Youkai; I'll be gentle with you I promise." Rumia smirked hoping to scare the Satori a bit. Koishi, being oblivious to that, just smiled at her.

"Mystia is my name, if you ever wanna be soothed by a song, I'm your girl~." Mystia smiled and the shy green fairy kicked a pebble.

"I-I'm Daiyousei, it's nice to meet you Koishi." Daiyousei smiled and Koishi would have returned it, had she not sneezed so loudly. The four were startled, flying backwards from the sudden burst.

"A-Are you okay?" Mystia asked, tapping her cheeks with her fingers. Koishi nodded, but sneezed again.

"I-I'm just cold is all from the water." Koishi assured, rubbing her nose with her soaked sleeves. Cirno looked around for a warm place, but found nothing.

"I guess we'll have to sneak her into the Scarlet Devil mansion so she can get warmed up." Cirno smirked, making her members of Circle Nine break out into a fit of giggles.

"Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Koishi asked, tilting her head and tipping her hat up so she could see. "That sounds like fun!"

"We sneak in there to hang out all the time in the attic. It's like our second base." Rumia explained. "We sneak through the chimney and then sneak around playing tricks on the maids all the time."

"If you want, after you warm up, we'll teach ya a few tricks." Cirno nudged Koishi with her elbow, making Koishi giggle.

"Okay, I wanna play too!" Koishi clapped her hands excited and Daiyousei shook her head almost a thousand times.

"We can't drag Koishi into our games! What if we get her in trouble?" Daiyousei flew beside Koishi and squished her cheeks. "Koishi, don't let Cirno influence you! She's like those drugs that humans use! She's insane sometimes! The Scarlet Devil Mansion is no fun house."

"Drugs? Humans? Fun House?" Koishi was so confused as she tried to speak to Daiyousei who was still squishing Koishi's cute little cheeks together. Mystia slapped Daiyousei's hands away and pointed to the mansion.

"It's a huge home isn't it?" Mystia said as Koishi stared with excitement. "Look, we won't do anything dangerous."

"Yeah Daiyousei, we'll warm her up, play the prank, and then blow that Popsicle stand! We've joked around in there countless times without getting caught." Cirno smiled and put a hand over her forehead as if she was trying to see out into the distance. "Besides, Remilia left yesterday for her 'gotta-catch-em-all-Youkai-Slayer-Style' trip. So it'll be even easier to get out of there."

"Cirno, are we going for it or not?" Rumia asked, growing impatient. "I'm bored and maybe I could suck the life out of some fairy maids while I'm at it."

"Not this time, since we have a student." Mystia said, pointing to Koishi referring her as the student.

"I've never really been a student before! Is it fun?" Koishi was about to burst from all her Gensokyo excitement. This place was way more fun than Former Hell could ever be by a long shot.

"It's like poop loads of fun Koishi. Especially if you're learning from the Mistress Pranksters." Rumia giggled at her statement along with Koishi.

"I'm going just say I told you so just to save some time." Daiyousei shook her head as the members of Circle Nine and Koishi flew into the air.

"Alright Circle Nine and Koishi, our destination is the chimney of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Cirno pointed at the large home. "Full speed ahead and… GOOOOOOOO!"

**Yes, I finally got the chapter I always wanted to write!**

**This chapter was all about Koishi and her first experience~**

**The next chapter is going to be great LOL**

**I loved writing Cirno and the others and Circle Nine. It was so much fun!**

**If you're asking about Wriggle, she shows up later in the sotry which is why she isn't here now!**

**I really loved the part where Cirno was like:**

"Besides, Remilia left yesterday for her 'gotta-catch-em-all-Youkai-Slayer-Style' trip. So it'll be even easier to get out of there."

**I was just thinking of playing my Pokemon Omega Ruby game and it just popped into my head. I died laughing when I typed that down.**

**Anyways, did you like? Thanks for reading!**

**BTW, sorry for any spelling errors made up to this point in the chapters. I just don't notice my errors that often since I type extremely late at night in skype calls with some Elsword/Smash 4 buddies of mine!**


	6. Six: A Soul as Red as a Ground Cherry

Under the Scarlet Moon

***INFO: Due to in real life issues, my updates may be a bit slow. Family having issues (specifically my brother and my father against me, not gonna go into full detail) and friend issues. Wish me luck XD* **

**Sorry not responding to reviews here. I just wanna sleep. LOL sorry if this chapter really sucked. **

*Chapter Six: A Soul as Red as a Ground Cherry, Under the Scarlet Moon

The five tiny females landed on the roof of the Scarlet Devil mansion and Cirno turned to her friends, a proud smile on her face.

"Remember, stay together and be silent. The mansion is probably on high defense due to Remilia being gone." Cirno instructed, waiting for everyone to give a nod. "Now, stay away from the head maid, she's the most dangerous."

"I'm so excited." Koishi whispered excitedly, bouncing with joy in the air. Rumia and Mystia giggled at the Satori and Daiyousei shook her head.

"Let's just not get Koishi into any trouble okay guys?" She pleaded, hoping she wouldn't be ignored.

"Daiyo, it'll be okay~." Koishi smiled, making a question mark float over the Circle Nine members heads.

"Daiyo?" They all asked Koishi, who was grinning like the class clown.

"Mhm! It's a nickname!" Koishi beamed, swaying happily. The others shrugged and flew down the chimney with Koishi being last. The group of pranksters laughed as they exited the chimney into a bedroom.

"This is the gatekeeper's room." Cirno told Koishi. "We always mess with her first since she's the easiest. She also gets scared so easily."

Koishi smiled and walked around the room as the Circle Nine members began to color evil messages on the walls with red markers and crayons. Koishi looked down at her feet and tilted her head. "What's this?"

The four girls flew to Koishi and began to giggle their heads off. Koishi pulled at the strange piece of clothing and put it on her head. "I think my big sissy, Orin, and Utsuho wear things like these. Big sissy said I wouldn't need it until I was older."

Cirno, who was still giggling, took it from Koishi and put it in front of her eyes. "I bet I look like a scary monster with these." Cirno began to laugh into her hand as the others kept giggling. Koishi pulled at Cirno's dress, making her look down at the Satori.

"What's that Cirno?" Koishi pointed to the large fabric and Mystia wrapped an arm around Koishi's neck.

"That, my student Koishi, is a bra." Mystia snickered, trying her hardest to contain her laughter as Rumia put the bra on outside her clothes and began to do poses. Koishi started to laugh at how silly the blonde Youkai looked with it outside like that.

"Those are huge." Daiyousei said, poking the undergarment. Rumia made a _boing _sound as they were poked, making the girls laugh. Koishi crawled under the bed with Cirno and the two began to laugh loudly.

"What did you guys find?" Rumia asked, sitting on the beautiful carpet with Mystia and Daiyousei. Rumia tightened the bra around her, making Daiyousei almost die with laughter.

Cirno crawled out from the bed and held up another piece of clothing. "This girl is so childish! Puppy panties are so over rated!" Cirno slipped the panties on over her dress and laughed. "I'm wearing my diaper on the outside girls~!"

The girls couldn't help but laugh loudly, luckily no one was around. Koishi looked at the ceiling and then at some strings on a desk nearby.

"Girls, I have an idea!" Koishi ran to the desk and grabbed the strings. "Let's poke holes in the ceiling and hang her stuff from up there."

"That's a perfect idea!" Mystia cheered, flying to the ceiling and began to poke many holes into the ceiling with her fingers. Daiyousei and Rumia grabbed the strings, tying them in the ceiling as Cirno and Koishi began to dangle bras, shirts, and panties from the ceiling. After achieving their joke, the group high fived.

"Okay, we have to stop joking and get Koishi cleaned up." Cirno clapped her hands and the group began to fly out of the room into the halls. They ducked behind chairs, couches, desks, shelves, and tables until they reached the bathroom. Daiyousei locked the door as Rumia drew a hot bubble bath.

"I say when we get done let's make a mess." Mystia said, fixing her hair in the mirror. Daiyousei and Rumia sat on the toilet, laughing about what they had done to Meiling's room. Cirno helped Koishi undress and sat her in the bath.

"So Koishi, are you having fun?" Cirno asked, splashing her hand in the water. Koishi grabbed a bar of soap and nodded.

"Today has been so much fun! I love it here in Gensokyo." Koishi began to wash her arms as she stared at the four who watched her with smiles. "Can I ask you all a question?"

Rumia sat next to the tub beside Cirno. "Sure, what is it Koishi?"

Koishi blushed a little as she fiddled with her eye that was trying its hardest not to touch the water. "A-Are we friends?"

Cirno laughed like the captain of a ship, startling everyone. Cirno put a hand atop Koishi's hat and grinned. "Of course you're our friend Koishi! Nothin's gonna change that, alright?"

Koishi smiled widely and nodded with joy. "Okay, thank you very much!"

T he team smiled at Koishi who tipped her hat up to smile back more. Koishi had never felt so much joy in one single day. Other than the days where her sister would read her goodnight stories and cuddle her until she fell asleep, Koishi felt as if she was in Heaven bouncing on the clouds. Koishi rushed the rest of her bath to she could have more fun with her Gensokyo friends.

* * *

><p>"One last prank and we're outta here." Cirno whispered to her friends as five pairs of tiny footsteps echoed the empty corridor. "Our last stop is in the library."<p>

"Why are we going to the library? Are we stealing books?" Koishi asked, skipping happily with a humming Daiyousei by her side who was holding her hand. "I want coloring books!"

"This library doesn't have coloring books." Rumia pouted. "I mean, what kinda library doesn't have coloring books? A coloring book-less library can suck it."

"That's why we make our own coloring books." Mystia said, slowing her pace to walk beside Koishi. "We doodle in these boring books all the time we come by, it's so much fun."

"The poor magician here always throws a fit." Daiyousei shook her head but couldn't help but giggle. "Her expression when she first sees the books is hilarious though I have to admit."

"One time, I remember Cirno bordered the entire ceiling of the library with puppies of different colors. That girl in purple was so shocked it was hilarious. Her eyes were as huge as the gatekeeper's boobs!" Rumia joked (with the bra still outside her clothes might I add), making everyone laugh and Cirno grin at her past achievement.

"Maybe this time I'll draw kittens." Cirno smirked as she fixed the underwear she had slipped on earlier outside her dress and Mystia opened the door to the library. Koishi gasped at the large room. The shelves were so tall; they reached the top of the ceiling which looked about 100 feet tall to Koishi! She wanted to try and push it down, but she kept her imagination to herself.

"I don't think she's here." Daiyousei reported, as she looked around. Mystia and Rumia grinned with excitement as Cirno cracked her knuckles.

"I say we kick this library's ass!" Cirno pumped a fist into the air as the others cheered. Cirno handed everyone three colored markers and got to work. Cirno and Daiyousei colored rainbows on the walls as Rumia drew fish, birds, cows, and random words on the ceiling. Mystia drew music notes in all the books she found the most boring. Koishi skipped around, drawing a beautiful tree with apples on the back of a shelf. On the back of each shelf, Koishi drew beautiful pictures and smiled at all her artwork.

"Pretty, pretty." Koishi admired her work and skipped around the library with joy. However, she stopped and stared at a small couch in the corner of the library. Koishi had thought she'd seen something move, but maybe it was her mind playing tricks? Now that Koishi had thought about it…

"When did I walk all the way to the back of the library?" Koishi blinked and looked around. She couldn't hear the voices of the Circle Nine members, since they were at the library entrance still coloring away. Koishi walked towards the couch slowly, hoping Cirno or someone was playing a fun trick on her. She decided to run towards it at full speed, laughing all the way. Koishi jumped on the couch and tackled the figure in the blankets that was trying to sit up.

"I got you, meanie!" Koishi said between her laughter, pulling the blankets of the head of the girl, but was startled to see what was underneath.

"Owwy…" A tiny blonde girl, who looked no older or bigger than Koishi, rubbed the growing bump on her head. Her wings made a beautiful chime to Koishi, but what was more beautiful was the look of the wings. Koishi stared at the rainbow crystals on the wings as they sparkled a little bit. The girl sat up and stared at a puffy hat not too far away from her. "Ah, my hat!"

Koishi sat on her knees and watched the girl pick up her hat, put it on her head, and smile. She then turned to Koishi and crawled to her, holding a stuffed dog in her arms.

"Who are you? You aren't Koakuma, China, Patchy, or Sakuya…" The girl leaned closer to Koishi, who blinked at her. Koishi tipped her hat down shyly to hide her blush from this strange cute little girl in front of her.

"I-I didn't mean to tackle you. I thought you were a friend of mine." Koishi said, tipping her hat up to smile at the girl. "I like your wings."

The girl seemed surprised at this statement as her wings jingled behind her. "You do?"

"Yeah, they're really pretty! I'm jealous!" Koishi grinned and gripped her hat with her hands, making the girl smile widely.

"Thanks!" She chirped happily, standing up and holding a hand out to Koishi. "What's your name?"

"I'm Koishi Komeiji!" Koishi said, taking the girl's hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Flandre Scarlet, hi there Koihi!" The girl with wings, Flandre, grinned at Koishi who looked confused.

"Koihi, what's that mean?" Koishi asked, putting a finger on her cheek as she titled her head.

Flandre giggled. "Koihi is my nickname for you! I give all my friends nicknames!"

"F-Friends? I'm your friend?" Koishi asked, taking Flandre's soft pale hands. "Do you mean it?"

"Yeah Koihi, I really like you! You're a nice person." Flandre gripped Koishi's hands, who blushed as Flandre's words.

"Thank you Flanny! I like you a lot too!" Koishi hugged the vampire close and tightly, causing Flandre to squeak.

"K-Koihi you're squeezing so tightly…" Flandre gasped out, wiggling in Koishi's arms. "Koihi, l-let g-go please."

"Oopsy, sowwy Flanny." Koishi and Flandre giggled as Koishi gripped Flandre's hand tightly. "Flanny, come with me and my friends! We're gonna go explore Gensokyo."

Koishi tried to pull Flandre along, but she stomped her feet down. "Koihi wait I can't leave."

Koishi pouted at this. "Why not?"

"Onee-sama told me to stay here. She left on an adventure around Gensokyo too yesterday morning to find the Youkai Slayer who attacks her." Flandre hung her head sadly as she spoke, kicking the ground. "I have to wait here and be alone… Locked away like always."

Koishi looked at her friend sadly. "What do you mean locked away?"

Flandre explained to Koishi what happened when the Mansion first arrived at Gensokyo, how Flandre was locked away suddenly, the Scarlet Mist incident, and about the Youkai Slayer's attack. Koishi tried to put on an angry face, but it looked too cute to be taken seriously.

"Your big sis is a bully for locking you away!" Koishi shook her head as she sat on the couch with Flandre, who hugged her doll tightly. "Even if you do pop stuff, it's not like you do it on purpose."

"Thanks Koihi, but I guess it's my own fault. I know Remi does it to protect others and myself, so I have to stay locked up." Flandre kicked her feet and sighed. "I wish I could explore Gensokyo with you Koihi."

Koishi shook her head. "You can and you will!" Koishi hopped on the couch for a second and sprang off, landing on the ground and she ran in front of Flandre. "Flanny, I'll help you control your powers as we travel. Then we can both find our big sisters and show them how badass we are."

"Badass?" Flandre blinked at the new found language Koishi had used, who smiled with pride.

"My big sissy curses and it sounds tough, so I use it when I'm serious." Koishi pointed to herself with her thumb. "There are all sorts of curses you can shout at enemies too to make them scared. I'll teach you on our adventure."

Flandre thought for a moment and nodded. "I want to prove to Onee-sama that I can protect her too! Koihi, I'm coming with you."

Koishi jumped for joy. "Okay, let's write a note for your guardians."

Koishi and Flandre left a note on the couch and Flandre grabbed Koishi's hand. "Koihi, are you sure about this?"

"Don't look back now Flanny. This is all for our beloved big sissies!" Koishi cheered, pumping a fist in the air. Flandre nodded at her friend and giggled.

"Koishi, there you are!" Mystia pointed to Koishi as she held Flandre's hand tightly as they swung hands. "Who's that?"

"This is Flandre Scarlet, my new friend." Koishi lifted their held hands as if to prove they had become fast best friends. Flandre grinned as she saw Daiyousei and Cirno.

"Rino, Yousei, it's been a while!" Flandre said happily at the two smiling fairies. She then turned to Rumia. "It's been a while Mia!"

Cirno grinned at her nickname being called by her vampire friend. "Flandre, what's up?"

"Good evening, Flandre." Daiyousei smiled, bowing to Flandre. "Did we disturb you?"

"Nah, it's okay." Flandre smiled. "Koihi invited me to join her to find our Onee-samas!"

Rumia flew around Flandre happily. "You're finally leaving this place? About time you got some fresh air!"

"Good timing because it's almost night." Mystia looked out the window and looked at Flandre. "I'm Mystia, welcome Flandre!"

Flandre smiled as Cirno pointed to a window. "Let's blow this popsicle stand, via window!"

Rumia opened a window and the fairies flew out with Mystia flying not too far behind. "I'll see you ladies in the starry sky." Rumia laughed at her statement and flew out the window. Koishi took a step in the window frame and slid her fingers between Flandre's.

"Are you ready to go find our big sisters Flanny?" Koishi smiled at her friend who nodded and would have blushed, had she not been a little scared.

"I'm ready Koihi." Flandre nodded and the two floated out the window. Koishi closed the window with her magic and smiled.

"Flanny, let's explore every inch of Gensokyo with our sissies!" Koishi let go of Flandre's hand and took off flying after Circle Nine. Flandre took a look at the mansion and inhaled a deep breath.

"I'll come back home soon, I promise. China, Sakuya, Patchy… Please don't be angry with me."

Flandre flew after her friend and grinned as she felt gusts of wind cool down her body and her hair fly. Flandre watched as Cirno and the others were doing tricks in the air and flying around one another with so much joy. Koishi was tackled my Rumia in the air as the others flew around happily.

"_Is this freedom? It's such a happy thing. Is this what Onee-sama felt like every day? While I was in the basement, she was flying."_

Flandre felt betrayed. While Remilia was flying in the sky with freedom and happiness, Flandre felt as if her wings had been clipped and she had to be the locked up house pet. Flandre had always thought anger would always be in her soul. Her soul would always be the angry red, like a ground cherry.

No more, Flandre decided she wanted to spread her own wings and fly. She could fly and fight with or without Remilia. Flandre would find Remilia and tell her how great Gensokyo is. She could tell her that she can stay in control and how Koishi freed her. How Koishi became her first outside friend since long ago when she met Cirno and the others.

Flandre smiled wide and flew towards her friends; tackling Koishi with so much joy that it would've killed a normal human being.

**Ending~**

**Aw, Flandre and Koishi are so kawaii! *blushies***

**I loved the start of my story, poor Meiling XD**

**Flandre finally finds happiness and freedom!**

**Now maybe next chapter Remilia can too?**

**Hmm… Let's see what my mind wants to do next. **

**Thanks for reading! I love all of you!**

**#touhouislife (touhou is life)**

**MIGHT I ADD:**

**YES, I KNOW Koishi went above in SA, but there's a PLOT TWIST to it. I'm not stupid I swear *grumbles***


	7. Seven: 3rd Eye

Under the Scarlet Moon

**Blue: On a roll yeeeeeeeah buddy!**

***Koishi sits in Blue's lap***

**Koishi: Can't we play now, since you're done with chapter now?**

**Flandre: Yeah you promised!**

**Blue: Alright you cuties, go hide and I'll find ya!**

***They giggle and run off***

**Blue: Kawaii… *blushes***

**Sowwy this took so long, no review replies, sorry I'm busy! :C**

*Chapter Seven: Satori Maiden-3rd Eye, Under the Scarlet Moon

"God damn it!"

I cursed at the blistering heat the sun was giving off as birds scattered from my scream of anger. I had made it out of the Misty Lake and had just left a town where I had bought a small toy to keep myself entertained. It wasn't anything flashy, just a toy the humans call a yo-yo. It was like a ball shaped kind of thing with a string. It reminded me a bit of Sakuya's pocket watch, so I made myself purchase it. I had been amused by it for a while until the heat began to irritate me. The sun was setting, but it was still hot.

I sat underneath a shady tree and took out one of the water bottles full of blood that Meiling had packed and opened it, sipping a tiny bit and sighing.

"China sure knows where to get the good quality stuff." I chuckled and shook the bottle and I listened to the liquid inside swoosh around. "This is kinda bitter and spicy, must have been an elder's blood. I can't tell if it's Youkai or Human…"

I looked at the town I had just left as I took the yo-yo out of my pocket. I watched it as it left my hand when I threw it down and it came back up as I raised my hand. I repeated with the wind blowing, flower petals danced across the ground as I continued my walk down the forest path. Another town stood before me and I slowed my pace to pull out the Quick Map that Patchy had drawn for me.

"So after this town the Bamboo Forest should be just ahead." I traced my finger along the map and nodded. "Eirin's gonna pay big time for attacking us like that. I, Remilia Scarlet, should not be made of a fool like that!"

I stood up, my vampire pride consuming my thoughts as I stormed into the town as the setting sun began to let the sky darken a little. I entered the town and calmed myself before I made a scene. I closed my parasol and looked around the town. Hut markets called out to the passing people in order for their items to be sold, but I ignored all calls and searched for a place to relax. I didn't want too much attention, due to the fact that I was the Scarlet Devil.

"Young Lady with the beautiful pink-red dress!"

I looked around and spotted a woman with brown hair wave at me. I titled my head and pointed at myself. She laughed and nodded, motioning me to come towards her. I walked towards her hut slowly and dusted my clothes off.

"You seem like a noble, yes?" She asked, sitting in a chair behind a table. I looked around the large hut and shrugged.

"You may call me that." I nodded as I tucked my parasol into my bat backpack as far as I could and zipped it up. "I'm traveling right now, so I'm kind of in a hurry."

I fixed my hat as I walked closer to the woman who stared at me. "You're a beautiful little noble child, what is your name?"

Did this woman not know me? "I'm Remilia Scarlet, a noble."

"You smell like a vampire, if my nose doesn't fail me." She laughed softly and smiled. "Are you not the Scarlet Devil?"

"So you know me do you Granny?" I chuckled, knocking dust off again with my hands. I stretched and began to play with my yo-yo again. "Why did you bother asking me my name if you knew who I was? Can't you see? Eyes rarely lie. Well, vampire eyes anyways."

"Lassie, I can't see, I was blinded." The woman said as I noticed her eyes were white, no pupil. "Someone took my eyes."

"You're not Human, so you're a Youkai whose eyes were stolen?" I asked, interested. "How did that happen?"

"I gave my eyes away, to a young girl who was thrown away." The woman explained, making me feel a bit of pity. "She was alone and could only see out of one eye. I gave her both my eyes in order to make a perfectly good eye for her."

"…Why are you telling me this?" I asked, shaking my head. "I've got nothing to do with this."

"You're traveling, correct?" She held something to me wrapped in a piece of flower patterned cloth. "Please, find her and give this to her. She'll know it's from me. In return, you may come here anytime you like."

"So I can rest here and eat here?" I asked and she nodded in reply. "Thanks Granny, I'll take you up on that offer. What's the girl look like?"

"A picture of her is inside the cloth along with the gift." The woman smiled and I nodded. "Anyhow Lassie, could you go and get some ingredients I'll need for supper tonight?"

I looked over by a small fire and picked up a basket with a list inside of it. "Sure, since you're letting me stay here and eat up. I suppose I could." I looked over the list and lifted the handles, walking out.

"Be careful, little Scarlet." The elder smiled and waved as I walked out. Had I been a human I would have blushed at such a strange way of leaving for just a few moments. Neither Sakuya nor anyone had ever done that, merely an "okay" was sufficed and that was it. What am I supposed to say in return?

"Okay." Was my response.

Damn, that sounded like Meiling. I sounded so uncertain that it hurt my pride a bit. I kept my head high and didn't look back.

I felt like this was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Shopping was something I had never really done before. I always made Meiling or Sakuya do it, so I got to experience something new.<p>

However, never again will I shop for food. This task was harder than any battle that I had been in, but I didn't let my pride waver. I knew what to do and how to do it, keeping my head held high of course (Although my pride wouldn't stop bitching about how I had been shopping for an hour and a half, which would have taken a human about ten minutes.)

I picked up two potatoes and placed them in the basket, the last thing I needed was apples. I walked down the dirt filled streets and watched a group of happy children run by laughing with an airplane. I looked at the sights of the happy people around me, who seemed to all acknowledge one another and be overjoyed with each other's presence.

"This place seems peaceful." I inhaled the fresh breeze of air that went by and closed my eyes. "It's almost like I'm on a vacation, if it weren't for this damn Youkai Slayer I have to admit, I wouldn't be out here enjoying myself a bit."

I felt my basket collide with something in front of me suddenly. I opened my eyes and looked down at my basket, which its handle somehow managed to snap and break from the rough encounter. I groaned and then looked down at the girl in front of me.

She had light pink hair with eyes to match wearing a blue long sleeved top that had sleeves that frilled out. Her white skirt was stained in dirt, mud, and dry blood. Scratches covered her pale skin all over and her muddy shoes put her muddy frilly white socks to shame.

The girl and I made eye contact for a second until my eyes darted to her chest. It wasn't her big breasts I was staring at; it was the red eye that seemed attached to her by many cords. She shivered a bit as she sat on the ground, her basket contents spilled all over the ground. She didn't have much, just two apples and a couple of carrots. I frowned a little and walked to her, holding my hand out to the poor Satori girl.

"Do you need help?" I asked her, dusting myself off with my other hand. She stared at me terrified for a moment and reached out her shaky hand. "Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention."

I noticed the entire village was quiet as I picked up her broken basket and her small ration of food. I stood up and looked around at the angry, scared, or worried faces of the village people. I looked back at the Satori, who was holding her red eye with both hands and looking down at it as it looked back up at her sadly. It nudged her cheek and she nodded, walking towards me.

"…Thank you very much." She spoke softly, but it sounded loud due to the silence. I handed her the things she owned. She nodded and I watched as she studied me for a moment. The red eye shut tightly as the Satori looked at me; it shook violently as if it didn't want to be looked at. The pink haired girl then looked down and began to pick up my things. "…I should help you too…"

I bent down to help her, until a kid threw a pebble at her. She didn't make a peep as the kid stared at her with pure hatred. I turned to him and bared my fangs, making him run to hide behind his mother's legs. The girl wiped the blood off her cheek as she stood up.

"…Here you go…" She told me, handing me my things. I nodded and she was about to walk away until I noticed her limping. I grabbed her wrist, making her flinch and wince. I let go in an instant and looked away.

"Come with me." I told her, motioning her with my head to follow me. She hesitated, but began to walk beside me. I could feel the people glaring at us and she took my hand. I looked at her as she sniffled a bit, looking down with her hair hiding her eyes.

" …This is Hell…" She whispered, making me pity her. _Flandre is like her…_

"Granny, we're back." I reported, putting down the items on the table along with the girl's. She looked around the hut and blinked.

"…This is a home…" She said, a dead look in her eyes. I nodded and felt a bit of guilt in my heart. She almost looked like a zombie, just not ugly. I felt pain, almost as if I was looking at… _Flandre_.

"Yeah, it belongs to a Granny." I told her, throwing our baskets in a corner. At that moment, Granny stepped out and smiled.

"Lassie, welcome back." Granny smiled and stopped, staring at the Satori beside me. She yelped at the sight of Granny and hugged my arm, startling me by the sudden affection.

"…Is she going to threaten me too…?" The girl asked me. I pat her hands and shook my head at the fearful girl. Her red eye trembled as she bit her lip softly.

"I won't harm you child." Granny walked to the girl and reached for her, placing a hand onto her head. "I accept everyone no matter who they are or what they are. I am fond of Satori."

She looked up at Granny in surprise, letting go of my arm. "You accept me?"

Granny nodded and I blinked at something I didn't know for once. "You're a Satori right? Aren't most of them wiped out?"

"…That's right. The rest of us are underground…" The Satori told me, holding her eye that shook as if it was giggling. "…We aren't totally happy down there, but happy enough to make it through our days…" The eye nodded as if it were agreeing with its owner.

"Satori were forced underground because of their third eye each Satori had. It scared the Humans and Youkai, so they pushed them all underground or to death." Granny explained, putting all the items on the counter. "There was a family Satori who lived next door to me. The parents spared their children's lives by ripping their own third eyes off."

"…A Satori's third eye is like a heart you see…" The girl explained, stroking her eye. I felt amused at the fact that she was holding her eye, I thought that was cool. "…Without the third eye, I'd die…"

"What's your name child?" Granny asked, as the girl let go of her eye to let it float on its own overjoyed at being accepted by Granny and I. The eye rubbed against my cheek creeping me out a bit. It kind of tickled so I laughed a little bit.

"My name is Satori Komeiji." The Satori answered, standing up. I started at her, blinking in confusion.

'_A Satori named Satori? How unoriginal.'_

"My name is Remilia Scarlet." I told her and Granny introduced herself as Granny only. Granny told us she was going to cook supper, so I went to go draw myself a bath. I filled the bath with warm water and took off my clothing. I took off my hat and stared at my reflection in the water. I always felt embarrassed when I didn't wear my hat in front of others, but I don't know why.

I slowly sat in the water and inhaled through my nose as I let my lips rest underwater. I stared at the water dripping into my bath and closed my eyes. My eyes shot back open as I heard the bathroom door slide open.

"…Remilia…" Satori smiled at me and walked in her fully naked glory. Her eye covered only between her legs, making me sit up and yelp.

"S-Satori, why did you just break in here?" I asked her, blinking at her with amusement in my tone of voice. "I mean, I'm in the bath. Peepers aren't attractive."

"I wanted to bathe with you." Satori answered and I noticed she was no longer hesitating with her sentences. "Do you mind, Remilia?"

I shook my head and Satori walked to me, sitting in front of me in the relaxing warm water. The red eye wrapped around her, closed itself, and sank into the waters making her giggle. "Does it feel good?" The eye nodded under water and Satori smiled.

"Do all Satori talk to their hearts?" I asked her, watching as she grabbed a bar of soap and stared at it in her hands.

"Mhm, I guess its creepy isn't?" She didn't take her eyes off the bar of soap as she focused on it. "Some of us do, but some eyes don't respond to their owners. My eye does, he likes me. We're very close, a special bond if you'd like to call it that."

"It's not creepy at all." I reassured her. "I've got a Chinese gatekeeper, a human maid, a magician, and a little sister like me who keep me company. Nothing gets weirder than that."

"I have a little sister too, she's really cute." Satori smiled at the thought and I chuckled.

"Little sisters are a handful." I responded, watching her head nod.

"I don't like having to bathe her. She hates baths when I don't take one with her."

Satori giggled and I smiled a bit. I stared at her scratches and bruises with my poker face, wanting to touch them. They had to hurt, it seemed like endless pain from years. If what I was told is true, Satori were pushed underground never to come back out correct? Even in that Subterranean Animism incident. So, had she shown up recently? Did all these marks happen in just a couple of days?

"Um… Remilia?" I heard Satori call my name and I looked up at her, shaking my head to escape my own maze of questions. I raised an eyebrow in question and she blushed softly. "What's this square thing?"

I stared at the object in her hand and looked at her as if she was stupid. "It's a bar of soap. You use it to clean yourself off."

"This is the outside world's soap?" She asked, looking at it cutely and with interest. "The underground soap is like a liquid and it's squishy."

"I have that at my mansion too." I nodded then mentally slapped myself. This had to be the strangest conversation of my life. _Talking to a Satori about soap_. This journey sure was going to make me see this world in a whole new light that's for sure.

"Remilia, I could you help me use this?" Satori asked turning to let her back face me. "I haven't exactly done this before so…"

"Whatever." I sighed, feeling like how I would wash Flandre back when we were actually happy. I took the soap from Satori's hands, scrubbed it in my hands, and began to wash her back softly. Satori sighed from the touch and closed her eyes, bringing her knees to her chest. I thought of Flan again and felt my heart drop a little.

"Remilia, I really like you."

I nearly blushed from that statement and blinked. "Huh?"

"I said I really like you Remilia. You're kind, pretty, and powerful."

I stared at the Satori as she turned her head and kept a poker face. "Satori…"

"My eye senses it too." She cupped the eye in her hands under the water and smiled darkly to herself as it came up as if it needed air. "The power within you surpasses mine and that makes my heart race..."

I gripped her shoulders as she smiled.

"Satori… I'm confused." I told her in all honesty. What if she was one of the Youkai Slayer's minions?

"Remilia…" Satori turned and leaned close to me with an adorable smile, one that I didn't seem to see the slight evil behind. "Take me with you. I want to be with you. I want to protect you like you protected me."

This girl was full of mysteries.

**Woot Woot! Ending~**

**Was that good or what? I feel like this story is good.**

**Is this too OOC? I promise I'll try and get better!**

**I'm working on my fight scenes too! But I'm not making any promises on automatic perfection! Give me some time!**

**Danmaku!**

**I keep shouting that around my house… LOL**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(Granny is just a woman I made up… Hehe)**

**OH! BTW!**

**A few things about Remi:**

**I decided to make her able to blush, just not often. Let's say she can't really control it sometimes. (Same for Flandre)**

**Remi is nice to Satori because she reminds her of Flandre, that's why she's so soft and gentle with Satori.**

**I decided to make Remilia kind of a nervous type when people talk about her figure or when she has her hat off. I thought that would be a cute secret about her. Nice touch or not?**

**The reason she's a little OOC will be explained later… Geehee! (****Fairy Tail reference) **


End file.
